pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE147: Address Unown!
is the 54th episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis With Mt. Silver a few yards away, Ash and co. soon spot an Unown, which quickly becomes friends with Larvitar. After which, it was attacked by Team Rocket and soon Ash and friends are swept into another dimension. Were are they now and where is Larvitar? And how Pikachu and Togepi have become giants? Episode Plot As the heroes go atop Mt. Silver, they notice a ripple in the sky. Something falls down on Misty, knocking her down. That thing is an Unown, a mysterious Pokémon. The ripple is gone, while Ash notices the Unown is hot. Misty believes it is separated from its friends. Brock asks how'd she known that, so Misty tells she read its mind the second she got hit and saw something indescribable. She tells it is a universe from where Unown come from. The heroes treat the Unown, though wish they were at a Pokémon Center to have Nurse Joy heal it. Unown's towel falls down, so Larvitar puts it back. Brock tells there is a legend about Unown that they can telepathically communicate with humans, like when it hit Misty. Ash sees they need to find its friends, but Brock responds nobody knows where they come from, though theories suggest it comes from a another dimension. Unown wakes up, so Ash promises to get it back to its friends. Unown falls down, still feeling ill. Larvitar takes care of it, so the heroes think it knows how Unown feels. Team Rocket observes the situation and think they should catch Unown because it is a rare Pokémon. Next day, the heroes wake up, only to find Unown healthy and cheerful. Misty compliments Larvitar for taking care of Unown, who froze at Misty's presence. However, the heroes see Unown and Larvitar becoming friends. Team Rocket appears to take Unown. Ash and Larvitar will not allow them to take Unown. Larvitar uses Hidden Power, but Wobbuffet uses Counter to redirect the attack back. Unown glows and releases a power, causing Team Rocket to blast off. After the smoke clears, nobody is present. Ash wakes up and finds Misty and Brock, but none of the Pokémon. Brock thinks that Unown released a power, sending them all into this dimension. Misty tells this is different than the dimension she saw when got hit by Unown. Suddenly, Ash's Pikachu arrives, but multiple times bigger. Togepi also arrives and goes to jump to the heroes, but Pikachu stops it, since it is also big. The heroes ride Pikachu and Togepi, wanting to find Larvitar. Suddenly, the heroes, Pikachu and Togepi, get pushed into the air and hear the Electabuzz theme song that Casey sang. Suddenly, they get engulfed in flames, but do not feel hot. They see Magby, who uses Fire Spin. Later, the heroes, Pikachu and Togepi find Slowking's crown. The heroes see these are all memories of Pokémon, so believe Unown contacts them through these memories. A Slowking appears and devours them, then the heroes find themselves at the place they started into this dimension. They find a huge egg and they see Ash, Misty and Brock, but Misty and Brock are colored grey. The memory shows Misty approaching, then the image freezes. Brock sees this is how Larvitar sees the humans. He believes this whole dimension is Larvitar's mind, composed of memories. Brock thinks Unown merged with Larvitar's mind, hence why they cannot find them both. Ash wonders what is that black thing sticking out of the egg. He touches it and gets pulled inside. Misty and Brock pull him back, but get absorbed, along with Pikachu and Togepi. The heroes, Togepi and Pikachu fell down, though Pikachu and Togepi are back to their original size. Suddenly, a machine appears and releases black substance, trapping the heroes, who hear a voice. The heroes are presented by images of three people, whom Brock identifies as thugs, who stole Larvitar back when it was an egg. They see a Tyranitar, Larvitar's mom, who gets attacked by thugs, who leave a scar on her. Tyranitar and the black substance fade away, so it is known that this separation from its mother caused Larvitar to distrust humans. Suddenly, the heroes find a light, which is shaped like a Larvitar. However, it gets wrapped by the black substance. Ash goes to save it, but the black substance prevents him. Brock sees this substance is an embodiment of dark memories. Larvitar struggles to get out of these dark memories, so Ash encourages it to keep fighting and goes to it. However, the black substance still stands in his way, so Pikachu shatters it using Thunderbolt. Brock and Misty follow Ash, as they all dodge these black substance, which tries to attack them. The heroes come to Larvitar, who gets wrapped into more substance. Soon, Larvitar is revealed to be in ice. The heroes try to make it remember about the good times, clarifying that not all humans are bad. Ash punches the ice and Pikachu uses electricity. Ash makes a final punch, shattering the ice. Larvitar is freed and the heroes find themselves out of the egg. The black substance disappears, then the egg glows. The heroes are back on the mountain, where Unown joins them. Ash promises Larvitar nobody will hurt it ever again. Misty and Brock approach Larvitar, who smiles. Unown is glad and goes back to the ripple. It goes back to the another dimension and joins the other Unown. Ash hopes Larvitar will see Unown again. Later, the heroes travel to the top of Mt. Silver to get Larvitar back home. Debuts Character *Brago (Larvitar's mind) *Chico (Larvitar's mind) *Blurt (Larvitar's mind) Pokémon *Tyranitar *Unown Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Unown (JP), Moltres (US) *While it is the first episode of the Pokémon: Advanced season batch (apart from on sources that use the series-based divisions of The Beginning, Gold and Silver, and Ruby and Sapphire, like the digital releases), the Master Quest logo is still used in the episodes following it up until Hoenn Alone! due to being apart of the Master Quest arc title, which is used on Viz Media DVDs. **This is also reflected by the end credits, where the copyright year range is changed from 1997-2002 to 1997-200''3'', consistent with the new 2003-2004 season year on all Kids' WB! Saturday morning shows including Pokémon. Also during the season transition from season 5 to 6, the show got a new voice director as of this episode, and as such this is also the first episode to be dubbed in 4Kids' in-house studio. *The Unown Ash and co. look after is the "G"-shaped one. Gallery Misty gets knocked out JE147 2.jpg The unconscious Unown JE147 3.jpg Ash promises to get Unown back to its friends JE147 4.jpg Unown is healthy again JE147 5.jpg Larvitar freezes again JE147 6.jpg Team Rocket are after Unown JE147 7.jpg Wobbuffet counters JE147 8.jpg Unown releases a strange power JE147 9.jpg Pikachu is much bigger than the heroes JE147 10.jpg The heroes scream as Togepi approaches them JE147 11.jpg Pikachu stops Togepi JE147 12.jpg Slowking devours the heroes and their Pokémon JE147 13.jpg Brock and Misty pull Ash out JE147 14.jpg The mysterious figure JE147 15.jpg The Larvitar poachers JE147 16.jpg Tyranitar gets hit JE147 17.jpg Larvitar, frozen inside the ice JE147 18.jpg Ash shatters the ice JE147 19.jpg Larvitar, the friendly Pokémon JE147 20.jpg Unown goes back to its dimension }} Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kunihiko Yuyama Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Brock